nintendaskfandomcom-20200215-history
Goombas
Summary Goombas (known as Kuribo in Japan) are a recurring Mario enemy that have appeared in almost every Mario title since the first Super Mario Bros game. More information about their canon appearances can be found here. Headcanons In the Nintendask community there are a few popular head canons as far as goombas go. They are a marginalized group in the Mushroom Kingdom due to their appearance and abilities. Because of this, many of them have defected and joined the Koopa Troopas in order to fight for their rights in their homeland. There are goombas who have aligned themselves to Mario, and there are goombas who are neutral, but for the most part a majority of goombas are loyal to the Koopas. ]] Appearance In human form, goombas have a few notable differences from other humanoid species. * They naturally lack arms * They have no visible nose * They have pronounced fangs (typically bottom fangs, although there are exceptions) * They typically have pronounced eyebrows which angle down in a seemingly angry manner. There are many different species of goombas, and each type has different traits and color schemes based on their in-game sprite form. However, here are the most common features: * Goombas generally have a skin tone which matches the color of their mushroom cap in sprite form. This means that most goombas have a tan complexion. * The most common hair colors are brown and reddish brown, but other hair tones like pink, blue, green, blonde, etc are not unheard of. * Eye color is akin to cat eye colors, and goombas do have a tepida lucindum at the back of their eyes which enables them to see in the dark. Although all goombas’ eyes appear black in sprite form, most actually have bright eye colors in human form. A sample of different Goomba forms: Choomba .png|A choomba gijinka- a steam powered goomba from the Super Star Saga games. Goombros.png|Askthegoombas version of a Red and Blue Goomba Goombule.png|A humanized Goombule from the Super Star Saga. Blue.png|A moody and trendy Gloomba from Super Princess Peach. barius x goombert.png|An undead Dry Goomba with additional appendages. Abilities Due to their lack of arms and underground lifestyles, goombas have developed a number of abilities to help them survive. * The Aura:'''This could have a section dedicated to itself. The aura is the telekinetic ability that goombas utilize in place of hands. It is channeled through the eyebrows, which act like antennae and allows goombas to “grab” hold of things. * '''Aura Forcefield: The aura can act as a protective perimeter around goombas who know how to focus it. This is what many troopa goombas use to attack enemies when they charge into them. This is also why in many games the Mario bros will be injured if they merely touch a goomba. * Head Bonk: A basic goomba offense, this move channels the aura to protect the goomba and to propel them forward as they lunge headfirst towards their opponent. * High poison tolerance: Due to goombas evolving alongside Toadstools, goombas have developed a very strong tolerance to poisons. Additionally they have strong digestive systems, which allows them to eat most anything (within reason) * Accelerated healing: Goombas are fairly resilient and heal incredibly fast. This is why the best way to take out a goomba is to strike them down in one fell blow. * Night vision: Most goombas live underground with only dimly glowing mushrooms for illumination, so they have well developed night vision. * Tattle ability: Some goombas have a special extension of the aura which allows them to tattle information on their surroundings and others. This ability also has the habit of breaking the fourth wall, much to the confusion of those unaware of the game at large. Prejudice in the Mushroom Kingdom Although Toadstools and Goombas developed from the same ancestor, there is bad blood between them due to prejudice and politics. Toadstools distrust goombas due to their underground lifestyles and their lack of visible hands, and often attribute petty crimes to them since their aura can grab things undetected. Goombas distrust Toadstools because their toxins can be used to manipulate/kill others, and have given Toads the political advantage in the realm. Due to Toads being the ruling power in the MK, Goombas have had little say in the affairs of the kingdom- especially during the events of the Pipeline Revolution. The Pipeline Rebellion Is a Nintendask specific event that occurred years prior to the present events. The Pipeline Project was a well meaning infrastructure project mandated by Princess Peach herself. The intent was to bridge the kingdoms together with a series of warp pipes that would connect underground. However, the project planners neglected the fact that the pipes would cut through the established homes of many Kingdom citizens- goombas included. Protests arose, passions were fanned by the already established Koopa Troopa forces, and many underground denizens joined their ranks. As the pipeline construction commenced through the kingdom, protesters made an effort to sabotage the pipes. Many protesters were executed for their efforts, but their sabotage was not in vain. Many underground pipe ways remain incomplete due to their attempts. At this point the Kingdom has ceased most long distance warp pipe construction projects. However, the Troopa fight still continues. Random Facts * Goombas are omnivores but they need meat in their diet in order to stay healthy. * Goomba fangs are traditionally used for sparring for mates and territory. * Goomba fangs grow continually through life. Because of this many goombas file their fangs down for ease. However, most troopa goombas keep their fangs sharp to look more intimidating. Category:Goombas Category:Goomba Muse Category:Gijinka